Our Wedding Night
by loves-oth
Summary: A Naley one shot based on a flashback Nathan has during 2x17 while driving for Haley. - ‘Listen, we don’t have to do anything…’ Nathan started. Haley spun round. ‘Right? That’s not why I married you.’ Haley laughed. ‘You gotta be kidding me.’


**This Is Just a wee one shot i wrote ages ago when i just started twists and turns. so it's probably a bit less mature than my stories now. but i thought i would post it. anyway, this one shot it based on the flashback in 2x17 when nathan is driving for haley and he has lots of memories about them. so nathan brings haley back after the wedding, but what acutally happens when that door swings shut? this is/was my version. enjoy. :)**

**also, this is rated M cause it's mature!!**

* * *

Our Wedding Night.

'Nathan I'm slipping you're going to drop me!'

'Drop you? If I wanted to I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer.'

Haley laughed.

'Do you want me to try?' Nathan smirked.

'Don't you dare!' Haley answered sternly.

Nathan carried Haley into their apartment, wedding style.

'Well, we're going to do this the right way. If I couldn't get the honeymoon suite.' Nathan kicked the door closed with his foot. 'Then I could at least carry you across our one bedroom apartment.' He put her down on her feet.

Haley gasped. The apartment had been transformed. It was beautiful. Pink flower petals were scattered across the floor of the apartment and candles directed the way to the bedroom.

'Oh my god!' Haley breathed, her hand on her neck.

'I wanted everything to be perfect.' Nathan smiled and turned to face Haley. 'I know you didn't get your dream wedding…' he wrapped his arms around her.

'I got my dream guy.' Haley replied quickly.

'Well…you did get that.' Nathan smirked and leant down to kiss Haley.

Haley smiled and looked down the apartment to the bedroom. On the door was a sign that read. 'Honeymoon Suite. Do Not Disturb.'

'Honeymoon suite huh?' Haley smiled.

She broke away from Nathan and started to walk slowly towards the room.

'Listen, we don't have to do anything…' Nathan started. Haley spun round. 'Right? That's not why I married you.'

Haley laughed. 'You gotta be kidding me.' She stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed Nathan deeply as he caught up with her. She broke away and grabbed Nathans jacket, pulling him into the room.

'What have I gotten myself into.' He laughed.

The door slammed shut behind them.

23Naley23Always23Forever23

Nathan pressed Haley up against the wall of the bedroom, kissing her softly. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip and he happily granted her an entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored every part of the other's mouth.

Nathan ran his hand down Haley's soft wedding dress. Haley slowly pulled off Nathan's suit jacket and pulled on his tie to bring him closer.

Haley smiled menacingly into his lips and kissed him, biting his bottom lip as she broke away.

'Haley James you have no idea what you do to me.' Nathan breathed.

'That's Haley James **Scott** to you.' Haley smiled. She moved from the wall and walked over to the bed. 'Come here.' She whispered.

Nathan responded and moved over to her. He held her waist in one hand and slowly lowered her down onto the bed, using the other hand to make sure he didn't crush her. They kissed passionately.

Haley loved the feeling of Nathan's body over her. She gently ran her hand through his hair and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. She pulled Nathan's tie off from around his neck. She then started to undo each button of his shirt slowly.

Nathan's mouth moved to Haley's neck and he started planting light kisses up and down her soft skin. Haley let a long breath escape her mouth.

Haley pulled Nathan's shirt from his body and threw it onto the floor. Nathan slid his hand up her dress and started rubbing small circles around her thighs.

'Nathan…' Haley breathed as he moved up and around her thighs and stomach, but never quite venturing to the place they both wanted him to go. Haley didn't realise how good this was.

Nathan gently played with the hem of Haley's dress, his way of asking to take it off. She let him know her answer by lifting her arms up over her head. Nathan pulled the soft material upwards and over her head. He drew in a quick breath and felt his trousers get tighter when he saw what lay beneath him.

Haley was dressed in soft cream laced underwear. Her beautiful body lay beneath him, but she heard his gasp. She blushed. He leaned down to kiss her again. He let her cautiously play with his trouser buttons. He knew she was contemplating taking them off.

Haley went for it; she gently unbuttoned Nathan's trousers and pulled down the zipper. Nathan helped her slide off his trousers and they were both left in their underwear.

Haley flipped herself on top of Nathan and gently ran her hands down his stomach. He watched her intently as she looked at his boxers. He decided it was too soon and flipped her over. He kissed her deeply and his hand found the clasp of her bra on her back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw fear but love. He gently kissed her again and unhooked the bra. He helped her remove it and pushed himself up, leaning on his hands, finally taking in the body he had been aching to see for weeks.

Haley saw him looking and tried to cover herself. 'Don't' he whispered, pushing her hands away. 'You're beautiful.'

Haley gently pulled down Nathan's boxers. She tried not to look but instinct took over her and she looked down. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled him closer, loving the feeling of their naked bodies together.

Her hand very gently moved down and touched his length, it was hard. She wrapped her fingers round it and started to slowly rub up and down. Nathan groaned; he had wanted this for so long. He could have reached his point there and then.

He leant down and kissed Haley's neck. His mouth travelled south as he reached her breasts. He took one in his mouth and sucked. Haley's hips lunged forward in pleasure and she started rubbing harder and faster. Haley was a quick to learn how to make Nathan buckle. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he quickly slipped his hand to her panties and slid them off. Haley didn't object.

Nathan started rubbing circles around her thighs again. Haley felt herself becoming wet and Nathan's hand finally reached his destination. He became harder, if possible, as his fingers reached between Haley's legs.

He looked into her eyes once more and she nodded. He very gently entered one finger inside of her and watched as her expression changed. She breathed loudly and thrust her hips forward once more. Her hand reached for his and she tried to push his finger in further. Nathan replaced one finger with two and gently moved in and out of her, loving her whispering his name.

It was time. Haley kissed Nathan deeply and pulled his hands back up. She spread her legs, telling him that she was ready. Nathan leaned closer, he could feel Haley's heart pounding. 'It's okay, we don't need to.' He whispered, but Haley shook her head. 'I want to.' She said. Nathan could still hear the uncertainty in her voice, but he continued. He placed his tip and her entrance. He looked at her again. She nodded and he kissed her softly. He pulled back and watched her face as he pushed his hips forward slightly, just entering her.

Nathan saw pain flash across Haley's face as she closed her eyes. Nathan pulled himself out, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. She opened her eyes at feeling him move out. She placed her hands on his back and urged him to enter again. He obliged, but took extra care. The pain came again and he stopped, but Haley pushed her hips forward, telling him to keep going.

Once he was fully inside her he saw her face changed from pain to enjoyment. Waves of pleasure took over her body as Nathan pushed in and out, slowly at first.

Haley felt so many different feelings, she have never expected it to be so good. She moaned loudly as Nathan kissed down her neck. Their breathing became erratic and they were filled with pleasure.

'Faster…' Haley whispered. Nathan started to speed up his pace, and Haley felt like she was going to explode with pleasure. Nathan rocked back and forward as her nails dug into his back. Nathan loved what he could make her feel, and he loved it even more, because he was the only guy who could make her feel this way.

Haley felt her walls tighten up and Nathan kept going. Then she came and after a few more strokes Nathan came too. He exploded inside of her and Haley squirmed in pleasure. Nathan stayed inside her but flipped over and Haley collapsed on top of him, panting. She looked into his eyes.

Nathan smiled at her, a totally genuine smile, not his usual smirk. He suddenly knew why it was called 'making love' and it was totally worth the wait.

'I love you Nathan Scott.'

'I love you too Haley James Scott.' They smiled and snuggled into each other, ready for some rest.


End file.
